Numerous distance sensors are known from the prior art, in particular TOF (“time of flight”) sensors in which, for example, the distance is determined by measuring a propagation time of a light signal. WO 2016/128198 discloses, for example, a TOF distance sensor in which by using a modulation frequency the quantity of detected charge carriers is divided into corresponding time intervals and respectively compiled. Corresponding demodulation pixels are used for this purpose. By means of a correlation, it is possible to correspondingly receive the phase information from which the difference in propagation time or the distance is obtained.